The Fairy Tail Squad
by TheDivineFuryDragonSlayer
Summary: AU. Fairy Tail is a special ops military team put together in the war between Magnolia and Oak Town. It's 5 young members strive to overcome overwhelming odds to bring victory to their homeland. Rated T for now. Focus on action at first, but some hints of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**This was a funny idea I had for an AU. Basically it's the military. Some characters are OOC. I messed with the ages a bit however. Enjoy!**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

General Gildarts looked up from the paperwork responsible for his hammering headache and was currently residing on his polished wooden desk. The situation was exceedingly grim, with the front nearing the residential areas of Magnolia, one of two factions fighting in what was one of the deadliest wars to date. Their intense rivalries with the neighboring country Oak Town had gradually increased, until some accidental shots fired on both sides ended up in a full out war. Oak Town had greater resources and manpower, but Magnolia had superior commanders and soldiers, so the war had basically ground to a stalemate, with brutal trench warfare.

But then Oak Town deployed Phantom.

A special assassination squad that had destroyed half the command structure from the front, they had wreaked havoc amongst the Magnolian Army's soldiers, and shot the Oak Town troop's morale sky-high. Gildarts had no idea he would have to use his trump card so soon, but it was a necessity due to the alarming situation of the war.

The Fairy Tail Squad.

An elite team of paratroopers, these soldiers had been handpicked and trained by Supreme Commander Makarov, Gildarts' superior. They were held in secret, waiting for the right opportunity to unleash them, and it was up to Gildarts, the leader of R&D, to equip and deploy this team, to turn the tides of the battle. He looked through their files, which contained all personal descriptions and their specialty fighting method. At least that would be refreshing compared to reading casualty reports from the front line. Ok…First up, the commander. Natsu Dragneel is age 24, and is said to be dashing, brave, a great strategist yet somewhat impulsive. He is comfortable with duel wield pistols in addition to the standard rifle. He got the highest shooting percentage in the trials during military school. Additionally, he is a martial arts black belt who exceeds at close range combat with his fists, knives and blades. Gildarts whistled to himself as he read through the kid's credentials, including a commendation from Colonel Macao Conbolt, who was known as the toughest teacher to impress in the world (unless you were female). Gildarts began to write notes for what he wanted to prepare for each of these stars, already glad that he could be part of the operation that would hopefully revitalize Magnolia. He looked through the rest of the list. The rest of the names were Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Mavis Vermillion and Zeref Dragneel. Unsurprisingly, they were all in the same year as Natsu, but Gildarts noted how Natsu's twin brother also got in. He busied himself with their equipment; not wanting to make the slightest mistake for it could mean death at any moment.

_AT THE FRONT LINE OF COMBAT_

"Fire!" Major Laxus Dreyar yelled at his company of soldiers. The Magnolian Marines, fondly called Maggie's Ms, had approximately a force of 200,000 troops, divided into 10 Corps (20,000 men each). Each Corps had 2 Divisions (10,000 soldiers each), which were divided into 5 Brigades (2,000 soldiers each). In each Brigade were 4 Battalions (500 soldiers each), which were divided into 5 Companies (100 soldiers each). Major Laxus, commanding officer of the 1st Company, 2nd Battalion, 5th Brigade, 1st Division of the 5th Corps was extremely proud of "his" troops. They had the highest mission success rate out of their entire Division, until the higher-ups (like that annoying grandfather of his) had decided it was alright to replace his recently promoted veterans with rookies fresh out of training. The greenies had never seen real combat, and all 5 of them were assigned to the 1st Squad, so that his better troops could keep an eye on them and help them out. Even more amazingly, his company was given a mission only a month after the rookies arrived. Currently, he was with the 1st through 3th squads, providing firing support for the other squads storming the outpost. Staff Sergeant Fried Justine reprimanded the new recruits currently shooting at any enemy who dared to show their head on the fine details that were so important. "Private Heartfilia! Focus on the target! Stop talking!" He practically screamed before continuing on to the others, "Privates Eucliffe and Cheney, good job, just don't throw up again after you shoot a guy in the head! Private Marvel…use your rifle scope to actually aim, and don't just point and shoot! Did you forget what you were taught? Only Private First Class Conbolt here is doing fine." The others glanced around for a second before returning to watching the cold metal walls of the outpost. After receiving the signal that the other squads had successfully broke past the initial defenses, the other three squads gathered their gear and prepared to advance. All the soldiers were dressed in dark grey and black camouflage-patterned clothing, with standard military equipment consisting of a large pack that contained all that one needed to survive for a few days, extra ammunition for their rifles, grenades, canteens and a short knife. The squads formed up and marched to take up the position formerly occupied by the enemy on the outpost's walls, and began scanning for enemies. Advanced Marksman Lisanna Strauss, one of the highest ranked snipers in the entire army, was equipped with one of the newest, top-of-the-line sniper rifles, and quickly gunned down three unlucky souls in quick succession. Suddenly a round from one of the side buildings came and killed a soldier in the 2nd Squad. The new recruits sickened at the sight of death, as the man's squad dragged him away, before returning to their task and focusing more than before. They quickly mopped up the remainder of the enemy, quickly retaking the former Magnolian base. Reinforcements in the form of two other companies were on their way, and their orders were to hold hear until they arrive. It was just another check in the book for the 1st company.

Natsu awoke at the incessant kicking from someone's foot. He tried to roll away, and bury himself deeper in the sheets, when someone, probably Zeref, yelled in his ear and kicked him really hard. Natsu sat up groggily, before noticing that he was completely naked, lying on the floor, and that his brother was blushing like crazy. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "What you looking at?" Zeref merely blushed harder and pointed next to Natsu. Natsu turned around and his eyes widened. Mavis Vermillion was laying stark naked next to him, some sheets covering the more…interesting parts…only leaving her beautiful face, long blonde hair and shapely legs visible. Natsu quickly blushed as well, before whispering to his brother, "What the hell happened last night?" Zeref replied, "You got crazy drunk, and then she came to the door after everyone left, and you two kinda…" He mentioned while putting his right index finger between the circle formed by his left index finger and left thumb. Natsu immediately understood what that meant, before whispering with alarming fear, "We should get the f*ck out now. Or else Mavis and Erza will kill us." Zeref nodded in agreement as Natsu quickly found his clothing and the two strolled out of the room and towards the main armory. Due to their recent activation, Natsu's special ops squad members were assigned ranks. He was a First Lieutenant, and the others were Second Lieutenants. Today was finally the day where they would receive their gear and move out for their first mission. To say they were excited would be an understatement. When Natsu and Zeref arrived, Gray and Erza were already there. They were set to meet with General Gildarts at 1000 sharp, so there was still half an hour, and they sat down to wait.

Minutes before the assigned appointment, Mavis strode into the room, and greeted everyone. Afterwards, she went to the other side of the room and sat down, placing the largest amount of distance between her and Natsu. The uncomfortable silence that permeated the room only lasted for a few minutes until the general showed up and led them to the large room where all the newly developed gear designed for Natsu & Co. was held. They took turns trying them out, and obviously, Natsu was first. He stepped forward into a closet, where he changed into his formal combat clothes. They were of a brown and gray camouflage color, made of high durability cloth. Tritanium (the lightest, most durable and most flexible metal) plates were embedded in the clothing as a sort of armor, bulking up his already top-shape body. Mavis was starting to drool slightly. A Kevlar vest went around his body. His helmet was black, light yet able to resist anything less than a cruise missile. A visor wrapped around his head, providing a full HUD with communication capabilities with the other members. Now, onto the weapons. A long, curved blade could be found in a scabbard over his shoulder, which had an edge honed to perfection-it was exactly one atom thick, and could cut through virtually anything. The two knives stored on his forearms were the same, placed for convenient use with just a flick of the wrist. His pistols were in holsters on his hip, already filled with Etherion clips. He pulled them out, spun them around a bit, and fired at the line of targets, blue, pulsating bolts of energy striking at the exact center. The rifle had been custom engineered to his personal preferences, with weight cut down and clip size and accuracy increased. The trigger broke right around where he wanted it, and everything fit perfectly. Natsu was perfectly satisfied, and reported this to Gildarts, who beamed at him. The others had basically the same clothes, but with their own weapons. Zeref was an explosive specialist, and Mavis was the best sniper in the whole country. Erza had a machine gun that was sleek yet fired with tremendous power, and Gray had his favorite duel-wield submachine guns. Their team was named "Fairy Tail," with Natsu as Fairy 1, Mavis as Fairy 2, Zeref as Fairy 3, Gray as Fairy 4 and Erza as Fairy 5. The newly formed team, after accustoming themselves to the weapons, head off to the hangar to travel to their first mission.

Watching the disappearing forms of the five youths, Gildarts chuckled and said, "Those kids will bring us back in this war…I know it!"


	2. Chapter 2

After the mission briefing, the team reported to the hangar, where they were greeted with the brand new, SpecOps XM2 Eagle. It had a long, sleek fuselage, with sharply slanted wings. The entire plane was completely black, and the Fairy Tail symbol was on the left wing. This plane had been specifically allocated for the team's use. The magically powered plane had two rotating turrets, but because the plane was meant for special operations, it had extraordinary versatility and could be a bomber or a fighter. The team brought their gear aboard; making sure it was all accounted for, while the engineers and crew prepared for takeoff.

The team chatted amicably as they rode on the magical hovercraft to the mission site in the north. It was a simple one, with easy objectives. The higher-ups only wanted to check how the team fared in battle. They double checked and triple checked their weapons and equipment, preparing for the upcoming violence. All they had to do was move through enemy-controlled territory, eliminating all hostiles, before destroying a communication lacrima in a surveillance outpost.

As they neared the drop site, the team members checked their gear one last time before lining up and having the hatches under their feet to open. They fell, feet first, until they activated their parachutes and glided safely to a stop, everything going the way that they practiced. They then began Phase 1 of the operation. Natsu and Mavis went off together, their job to distract, while Gray, Erza and Zeref were to destroy the lacrima after the others had drawn enough of the enemy away.

_NATSU AND MAVIS_

The two elite soldiers crept forward in the snow, weapons held ready. Mavis' mind was a jumble of thoughts and emotions, at the duo's actions the night before, but she tried to push them out of her mind and focus on the mission. Natsu, on the other hand, had his attention completely and utterly directed at the mission. He had this really strange dual personality problem, where his usual cheery self became dark and ruthless. He had nearly killed another recruit during training, and the poor kid was beaten to within an inch of their lives. The only person he acted normal around on missions was Mavis, for some strange reason. The area around the outpost was heavily forested, unlike the 100 meters around the walls which were cleared to provide clear fire lanes. As they neared the edge of the forest, Natsu told Mavis to wait while he scouted. He crawled forward, got a quick glance at the defenses and patrols, before returning to Mavis. In his helmet, he explained, "There are a single set of square walls around the main compound. A separate building is probably the sleeping quarters. There are five guards on this side of the wall, and we just have to eliminate those." Mavis nodded, and raised her weapon to her shoulder. The silenced barrel of her sniper rifle bucked five times, and five figures on the walls collapsed to the ground, a clean headshot on each of them. The dark figures raced forward until they reached the base of the wall. Two grappling hooks were shot up over the edge of the wall, and Natsu and Mavis ascended the wall. Once they arrived, Natsu fished out a special grenade Gray had furnished for him. He grinned inside of his helmet. Phase 2 was going to be very fun.

Natsu flung the object down into the courtyard below, causing a large explosion followed by bright lights and a shrieking noise. The alarm immediately sounded, as guards pounded towards the area. The ones in the courtyard were still a long way away, but the guards who had been patrolling the walls arrived quickly. Natsu decided to take the right side, while Mavis took the left.

Natsu ducked and rolled to dodge the enemy fire before he fired his pistols in a barrage of energy pulses, dropping every hostile on his side in a matter of seconds. He then proceeded to slide the pistols back into their holsters before drawing his glowing blade and jumping down to the courtyard.

Mavis had slung her gun over her shoulder, and took out a short baton. It extended into a long staff, which she waved around and charged at the enemies. She manipulated the staff to block every red laser shot the enemies fired, deflecting a few back at them. When she was in range of the group, she swung it from left to right, crushing a man's skull and knocking him into the courtyard. Her movements were quick and precise, with no wasted energy, as she wiped through the enemy ranks. Finally, she swung her staff under the last man's chin. His jaw was smashed apart with a sickening crunch and the body crumpled in a bloody heap before she leapt down to help Natsu.

Natsu was facing around ten enemies, with about another ten corpses with missing limbs lying on the ground. He was barely sweating, and clearly enjoying himself. When Mavis dropped down to join him, they stood back to back as the guards renewed their onslaught. Natsu swung his blade from right to left, decapitating the first enemy before twisting it to a vertical position to block a gunshot. Mavis hit a man between the legs with a solid thud, before crushing his ribs with a well-positioned strike. This continued until the entire wave of enemies was dead on the ground. The soldiers' ranks parted to let a man through. By his looks, it appeared as if he was a commanding officer. He was a beast of a man, towering at about seven feet, wearing a standard uniform and a badge indicating his rank. The morale seemed to increase, as the man drew a long blade and faced the two Magnolian troops. Natsu pushed Mavis to the side before he stepped forward to meet the man.

Nothing happened for a few moments, the men simply staring at each other before erupting in a burst of movement. The enemy swung his blade in an overhead attack, while Natsu simply raised his blade to block. As the blades connected, the Natsu's blade cut right through the man's weapon. The man looked in shock as Natsu proceeded to cut his head off with one stroke. The others, enraged, charged Natsu and Mavis, but only resulted in complete annihilation. Natsu and Mavis looked down at their handiwork, before continuing the plan.

_ZEREF, GRAY AND ERZA_

The three others had crept to the other side of the compound, and were currently standing at the edge of the forest. They waited for the signal, which was a large explosion. There was commotion on the walls, as most of the guards ran off to the alarm. The three soldiers crept forward, and Zeref shot down the remaining two guards. They ascended the walls in a similar fashion to Natsu and Mavis, but immediately crept towards the main building.

Most of the guards had run off to the distraction that Natsu and Mavis had created, so Zeref made quick work of the unarmed technicians in the building. They quickly moved to the main communication center, the building plan already memorized. Zeref cleaned up the technicians, Gray loaded the explosives and Erza stood watch. Soon, Gray finished attaching the four rectangular bombs onto the lacrima and the group rushed out of the building. The bomb was detonated, resulting in a massive explosion.

_NORMAL POV_

Natsu and Mavis saw the building go up in flames, and knew that their objective was complete. They quickly clambered over the walls and ran off to the rendezvous point. The group gathered together, and then hopped on the transport helicopter to return to base. All in all, it was a mission well done.


End file.
